Destiny and Time
by SpectreFoxtrot
Summary: Percy wishes to run away from the Giant War, he will miss his friends and family but, he is too scared of messing up; on top of that he and Annabeth have been drifting apart . And so he runs into The Doctor, who offers to take him as a new, time traveling companion! I don't have any ideas for who Percy will be paired with, so leave suggestions please!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my very first story on here, so be sure to leave your thoughts on this, constructive criticism. Please don't just point out just the issues, leave one thing you liked about it to give me more information about what to fix and what to keep.**

**On a side note, I don't own Doctor Who or the Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

It had been a few weeks since Percy and Annabeth the other five members had gotten out of the very incarnation of hell, Tartarus. But Percy was growing weary, more so then when he had to defend Olympus while those whom he cared about died and suffered. He had a long running thought about wether or not he should run from his journey. He pondered this as he walked the streets of Rome, they had been resting there for awhile to make repairs and regain strength. He was either fortunately or unfortunately alone.

**Meanwhile in Space...**

The Doctor was not having a good day, so far his latest companion refused to travel with him any longer and on top of that he was being pursed by his newest enemy, an enemy who now held Timelord technology, they were a brand new enemy who had dug up remains of a Timelord colony, it had been the first to fall in the great Time War { **A/N Don't really know if Timelords actually have colonies}. **Not a TARDIS, but they held weaponry capable of destroying one. So The Doctor prepared to make a completely random jump in time and space. He pulled the final lever and the TARDIS shot off through the Time Vortex into the great unknown.

**Back on Earth...**

Percy rubbed his eyes, not knowing if some one had drugged him and he was hallucinating , or even worse this was real; after all a blue phone box had randomly and suddenly materialized in front of him. And then it opened slowly, his hand crept down to his pocket and pulled out his pen, he uncapped it and Riptide elongated into his hand. And then the worst creature ran out of the box, a cloth covering his mouth. " Who the _hell _are you!?" Percy questioned while raising his blade to the man's throat. "Uh hello I'm The Doctor and I please ask you to lower your weapon. You know? This reminds me of when I visited Troy during that huge war, ah you humans and your love triangles." Percy was highly confused by this strange, strange man; so he asked the first question that came to mind "Doctor who?" The man known as The Doctor grinned and surveyed the area, " Ohh I'm guessing Rome , 2011? Huh of all the places The TARDIS chose here why?" He then glanced at Percy "Oh, I think I found a new companion" then to Percy " You need to come with me, it might not be safe here" Percy looked at him, his interest was definitely at a peak and the man didn't seem like a monster or god so why not?

And then he said the one thing that changed his life more then when he found out he was a Half-Blood. "Let's go." and with that he walked into the strange little blue box and into a new beginning...

**What did you think? Leave a review or favorite or even follow this story, I mean if you want to.**


	2. Blue Box and Camp

**Okay part 2 or chapter 2 if you prefer, anyways:**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson, as much as I wish I did :{**

Percy's PoV:

"What...? WHAT!?" I had stumbled inside the little-big blue box. I stepped back outside and checked every square inch of the box; and yet I didn't find anything, no secret compartment or section of the ship. "But? How?" I managed to gasp out, the logical part of my brain, the side that Annabeth had rubbed off on me, was going crazy trying to comprehend what I was seeing. The Doctor just chuckled, clearly bemused by my reaction. He then began working on the main console that was in the center, once I saw it I seriously thought he had ADHD; like seriously there was every type of lever, steering wheel and weird ball thingies you could imagine along with many, _many_ other things I can't describe.

I stole a sidelong glance at The Doctor "What and who, _the_ hell are you?" then more quietly.. " Are you a demi-god?" The Doctor looked at me confused "What?... Oh!...But, But that is impossible!" his eyes went wide and he stepped closer, examining me." A demi-god, you know like a child of the Greek Gods?" The Doctor then responded "But gods don't exist, unless... well I did meet the Devil; soo I gues anything is possible" He then looked around "What happened to your sword?" I responded by pulling Riptide out and uncapping it and letting him see it. He scanned it and muttered to himself "Hmm, this is closely related to Dalekium but more.. bronzy" he stopped and handed the sword back to me.

As we flew through what The Doctor called the "Time Vortex" he gave me some very basic background information on who and what he was, but, I had a feeling he didn't like to talk about his past, which is fine by me. After awhile he began to question me about my past and how the Greek Gods were even alive; and so the chit chat when back and forth until, we finally landed to were I requested to go, Long-island , New York; Camp Half-Blood. I had that after all that we might as well try to fix the Roman-Greek problem, but I would try to end this peacefully; after fighting for so long I had grown tired of battle and blood shed.

We had both decided I would go out first to calm the campers and then The Doctor would come out when I gave the signal. I strode out, the sun beat down on me and I covered my eyes to let them refocus; and when they did I was surrounded by a entourage of campers, armed to the teeth with Clarisse and Chiron at the head.

I heard Chiron gasp, clearly surprised "Percy..? What are you doing here?" I grinned and right there, began to explain my crazy, crazy day.

**And that, ladies and gentlemen is a wrap, for now. Have a good day slash night thing!**


	3. Law and Order

**Okey Dokey time for yet another chapter for this.. thing**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson**

**Percy's PoV**

I paced the living room of the big house, and I knew then that this would be my final act in the wonky world of gods and heros until I decided to come back. The Doctor had been sitting on the couch thinking about what the plan was, he was to ,after-all, prevent a civil war during a war, if that made any sense.

Meanwhile the campers had set up a system of fortification along the border, in the ring of cabins and about fifty yards outside the border. Traps were set, ballista were locked and loaded and shallow pits were dug to not only slow the Legion, but also funnel them through a tight, well defended area. Of course this all set up in case the negation went sour.

The Doctor and I heard the shouting of the scouting party, the Legion was nearly upon so we set out, our white flag held high, just the two of us marching towards a fully armed, well trained, well oiled war machine known as the Legion. Reyna flew on her pegasus along with half a dozen eagles, so she spotted us first and decided to dispatch a small group of soldiers to "escort" us.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back. Planning on begging for mercy, _percy_?" Octavian sneered, he looked towards The Doctor "And who are you? Are the Greeks really relying on outsiders?" The Doctor smiled and looked at him "Yep!" he then straightened his tie and put a pair of glasses on. "You might want to reconsider what you are doing, after all you are really just different sides of the same coin." Octavian smirked, thinking himself far more superior then this , this man standing in front; as he was about to make some snide remark on the man's attire, Reyna walked up to them. She narrowed her eyes at me "You do know we must avenge the attack on our own soil" I looked sadly at her" Trust me it dosen't need to end with all this bloodshed, we fight a common enemy and for the sake of both of our camps, we must not let any blood be shed here today or Gaia would already have won."

The Doctor looked at me, clearly surprised by my actions, he hadn't expected such words from the mouth of veteran of a bloody war, it actually reminded him of himself. The people listen looked down at their feet realizing this war is kinda of pointless. Octavian laughed a nearly insane laugh "Oh, no you don't! You _Greeks _..." he spat the word like an insult " Are nothing but treacherous liars! I say we exterminate the lot of you!" About half of the crowd now gathered around them roared their approval and banged their swords on their shields. The Doctor was jolted into action as soon as the teen in front of him had said Exterminate. Reyna watched them bicker back and forth, knowing she couldn't say anything else she be booted from here position of power.

The Doctor looked at the girl for the first time, realizing that these kids must have been through hell already and here was Octavian ready to create and cause more just to further his own cause and influence over the Legion. The Doctor felt himself turn cold, ready to remove Octavian from the picture. He looked at Octavian " You have one last chance to back down. One warning is all you get, what happens next is your own fault." The Doctor's eyes were cold and unforgiving "Is that a threat? Well either way I will not back down until _I_ am praetor!" Octavian sneered yet again. And then The Doctor snapped

**3rd person PoV**

Octavian then woke up, bound in chains, dwarf star alloy chains to be exact, but he didn't know that; and his head covered with a hood. And then he was blinded as the hood was removed, he was surrounded by sliver clad girls "Hah, this is your punishment? A bunch of little girls!?" A punk looking chick strode up began dragging towards a twelve year old girl.

**Note: Octavian's punishment is far to horrible and gruesome to tell you, let's just say it involves wild animals, marshmallows and make-up**

**Percy's PoV**

The Doctor and I strode through Camp Half-Blood, the situation had been defused and the Romans were led just by Reyna, right now they were celebrating with the Greeks about the victory today.

We walked avoiding everyone else and back to the TARDIS where The Doctor began doing fir Timey Wimey stuff.

And off we went...

**Okay really need an idea for the pairing, might make it Katniss from The Hunger Games, they go in to the future and meet. PLEASE give me a suggestion or thought on they idea. Also review if you want to. :}**


	4. Whole New World

**Okay Chapter 4 here we go..**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who**

Percy PoV

We had just stepped out of the TARDIS expecting to see a thriving government and happy citizens, of course it was the complete opposite, we were in a cold, dirty town that was filled with worn down houses and surrounded by an electric fence. I was astonished, "_This, _is what our future is?" "_Your_ future" The Doctor corrected me.

We were outside of the town, in the forest. I heard some talking nearby and nudged The Doctor, pointing towards brush the voices were coming from. Abruptly a girl about my age burst out with a Bow drawn and arrow cocked in our direction. An image of the Hunters of Artemis flashed into my mind. She was pretty, no beautiful; she had dark hair, tanned skin, lithe body and bluish grey eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she called out for someone named Gale, in no time a slightly burly teen also my age stalked out of the woodwork, he looked similar to the girl , but more masculine. He had a bow slung over his shoulder and a dead rabbit in his hands "What is it Catn..." He stopped talking as soon as he saw us "Who...?".

After we convinced the girl who was named Katniss to lower her weapon, we began to give basic information about our selves and in return they told us the background history of "Panem" and that is was "Reaping Day" today "Wow, just wow; time travel? How is that even possible?" Gale stated. Katniss looked at us coldly and gave me a one over." We need to head Gale" "Oh, shall we accompany you then?" The Doctor said. And so we trudged back towards what Katniss and Gale called The Seam.

After we were there we went our separate ways. The Doctor and I had strolled over to the town square where we got a sample of our blood taken and told to get in the Men's side. After everyone was gathered up, a creepy looking lady with freakishly white skin and pink covering nearly every inch of her clothing began to talk about a civil war and the greatness of someplace called The Capitol, a rather creative name if I say so myself; and then she began to draw the names of girls from a big, clear, plastic bowl. "Primrose Everdeen." she annouced, a young blonde girl no older twelve or thirteen began to cry, she was manhandled by these men in white armor and was dragged not a single inch before a voice cried out " I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Surprisingly I felt a pang in my heart after I recongized the voice, it was Katniss.

After a stunned silence, the creepy announcer lady-thing, said in a sickly sweet voice to Katniss "I bet my buttons that was your sister, huh?" Katniss stayed quite, breathing heavily. The Pink Lady ,as I decided to call her, tiptoed over to another bowl filled with the name of boys and picked one out. "Peeta Mellark" She called, a blonde boy with deeply colored blue eyes began to walk up the stairs to the stage. My hand shot up and I uttered four startling words, "I volunteer as Tribute"...

**Dun,Dun,DUN!**

**And chapter four is done, not long I know. I am just not good when it comes to length sorry :{**

**Anyways, see ya in the next Chapter and as always please reveiw, favorite and or follow if you want**


	5. Awkward moments and Fire

**Chapter 5, so this one should be about 1,000 words; hopefully. Just started reading Divergent, very good so far.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games.**

Percy's PoV

I don't why I volunteered, I honestly don't, but for some reason I just felt compelled to do it.I looked at the faces around me, The Doctor was surprised, the kid named Peeta looked relieved and thankful, while Gale and Katniss looked dumbfounded. I walked up to the stage and stood, my eyes taking in the sight of everyone around me, the gray back drop that was the city. Then everyone kissed their mid-fingers and raised them high, I didn't know what it meant, but Katniss was clearly affected by it.

We were then rushed inside the Mayor's house or the Justice building {Which seemed like a bogus name, if your wondering} to say our farewells, maybe even our final goodbyes. My first visitor was Peeta Mellark, he stood by the door akwardly, "I..uh ...I wanted to thank you for volunteering for me, I am eternally grateful for what you did, I mean, I don't even know who you are, thats the amazing thing." After he finished his little speech,, he reached his hand out; I shook it and wished me luck.

The Doctor came in next "Now, I don't know why you did it but I guess this how we will end these games. I will try to visit you from time to time, but other then that I can't really help you." "But Doctor, something isn't right, the Gods wouldn't let this happen. Something is afoot." The Doctor pulled a sliver stick out his pocket, turned it on and swept the room with it. He looked at it after word, "Huh, thats odd." "What's odd?" "Oh nothing, don't worry about it. But I think you are right, something is not right here." The Doctor finished before a Peacekeeper barged in and began lead him towards the door, "Good luck Percy!" he said and then I was alone.

After the creepy Pink Lady , who introduced herself as Effie, lead us towards what looked like a train platform and ushered us inside the luxurious space. Like wow, it was amazing inside! Their was a large couched nestled in the corner with a book shelve placed nearby, a table fully stocked with fancy looking food was in the center with a small number of chairs along side didn't seem impressed, in fact she seemed cold most of the time. Effie sat down and beckoned for us to do the same.

After gorging on fancy food and sipping sparkling apple cider, I decided to retire for the night and take a shower, our so called mentor had been too hung over join us which I was actually okay with. I tried to sleep, but I felt uneasy, like someone was watching me. I shook it off and tried to sleep, after awhile I was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

I felt like I just closed my eyes and then I was shaken awake by one Everdeen, who seemed like she was in a good mood. She laughed when she saw my face. "Come on Percy, Haymitch wants to see us!" I bolted upwards and then shrunk back down and covered myself with my blanket " Katniss! I am not decent!" My voice cracked and came up an octave higher then usual. She giggled, I mean full on giggled. She choked as she realized what she was doing. "If I leave you better get up, or else!" She threatened. I and began to get up but she was still sitting on my bed, clearly relaxed. It was probably one of _the_ most awkward experiences of my life so far. She turned away blushing and walked out as I got dressed.

After I got fresh, new clothes on I marched out, ready to talk to the drunk that was our mentor. As I sat across from him, Katniss joined us and sat down next to me, not meeting my eyes. I looked at Haymitch "Sooo, got any useful tips for the pair of us?" he glanced up looking slightly hung over and ignored me, instead asking me to pass the jam. I gave him my best wolf stare and he actually flinched! He straightened up, clearly impressed by my stare, "Well looks we might actually win this year." He looked at Katniss "And what can you do sweetheart?". She responded by jamming a knife right between two of his fingers. He pulled it out of the wood "Anything else you can hit besides a table?" She threw it the wall and it lodged itself seam between two wood panels. She then stormed out of the dining area and slid her compartment door shut.

As we pulled into the station we were greeted by a crowd of weird clown looking people, they waved and cheered as we pulled into the station. I was first out and began to wave at all the people of the capitol. We were immediately taken to our stylists, where I was washed down {I made sure my powers weren't active } , and had a brush ran through my hair about a thousand times before they gave up on my wind swept went to cleaning and trimming my nails. After I was done being shaped up, I was given the outfit I would be wearing as I rode down the street.

I was finally ready to go and mounted the Chariot. It was pretty scary, apparently we would be lit on fire while people cheered and clapped. Katniss mounted up next to me and we looked at each-other, our eyes met and lingered before we both looked away, blushing. We were then sent out and went people saw us they went wild, they cheered and clapped and they overhead screen shown the two of us, and let me say Katniss looked hot! We held hands and held them high for the crowd to see. We then made to the end and and the camera focussed on an old, white haired, white dude who made a stuffy speech about the greatness of the Capitol, it reminded me of Zeus and I chuckled to myself. We were then sent up to our rooms and I immediately said good night and and jumped into my bed and fell fast asleep.

**Hopefully you guys liked this one! :} I tried to make it longer than usual, and as always have a good night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Training and Duels

**Finally! An update, Whooo!**

**Anyways I don't own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who**

The Doctor was in the Capitol building that Percy was in. He had passed as a mental health doctor to the tributes. He lay in the chair, prepared to talk to all the crazy, bloodthirsty children.

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up feeling relaxed after a nice, dreamless sleep. I waltzed out of my room freshly clothed and showered, I sat down as the others were justing starting to eat their food. I looked at Haymitch, who was doing surprisingly well for being sober and didn't look too angry.

Katniss cast a sidelong glance at me "So, how did you sleep?"I questioned "Good" was the simple reply, you could tell that she was lying by the bags under her eyes and her disheveled hair. "Nervous?" She didn't respond and instead gave me a look that told me to shut up, clearly she wasn't a morning person. "Sooo, Haymitch? What's the plan for training?" He quit eating and looked at me "Don't show your best skills, work on things you aren't good at" I nodded and grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs.

After a well deserved breakfast , after all the most important meal for demi-gods was breakfast, Katniss and I headed down to the training room and alll the tributes stood in a line listing to the statics on we how we might die. We headed over to the knot tying station, which I was already a master at due to being a son of Poseidon, the instructor grinned at us and showed us some rather complicated knots.

Meanwhile we were all called by district to talk to a doctor who would evaluate our mental health. The careers all trained on their best skills, trying to intimidate the other "petty" tributes. The Cato kid was decent with a sword, definitely not as good as yours truly; me. He grinned at me and sauntered towards me. "Hey twelve, why don't cha duel me?" He smirked, clearly confident that he would win. I smiled and nodded heading towards the mats, I picked up a sword with a Greek design. It was steel and was balanced perfectly well with Greek letters running down the blade that translated into "Perseus" I nearly dropped the sword right then and there, instead I brushed off my shock and gripped the cold handle, I swirled the blade in my hand and beckoned for Cato to come at me.

He started with a swing to my leg to which I easily blocked. The steel clanged and I felt the power of the blow, his eyes narrowed and he pressed his attack, trying to give me little breathing room. Any lesser swordsman would have been overpowered long after a couple of blows from Cato, but, I didn't even break a sweat, I was vaguely reminded of my fight with Ares, Cato seemed to rely on his strength to overpower his opponent. I spotted an opening and when for the good'ol, tired and true disarming technique I learned at the age of twelve.

With a clatter Cato's sword fell to the ground, I didn't stop there though; I swept his legs out from beneath him and leaned over him, my sword half an inch from his Adam's apple. Then there was the sound of clapping, I turned around and saw all the tributes and instructors gathered around us watching the fight eagerly, best of all, Katniss stood up front, her mouth open and her expression flabbergasted, it was one of those Kodak moments.

I bowed, placed the sword back on the rack. Katniss jogged up to me, keeping my pace and climbed into the elevator with me. She glanced at me, impressed. "How did you do that?" I looked her, not wanting to go into my war-torn past. She saw my expression and did something really surprising, she hugged me...

**Ohh, cliffhanger! I hope.**

**Anyways I know this might not be impressive, but have a good night and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Sunrises and Count-Downs

**Chapter seven, I hope this one is longish**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Doctor Who**

**Percy's PoV**

After the shock of Katniss hugging me died off I brushed her away from me gently and proceeded to my room, wallowing in my pass and remembering those who were lost in Battle for Olympus. I dozed off, settling into a typical Demigod dream.

I was on the bow Argo II, boulders whistled pass the hull, the Seven, well Six now, were scrambling to and fro. My stomach lurched as a giant chunk of Limestone smashed into the hull with sound of a meteor impacting the earth. The deck swerved to the left and I watched as one by one the questers fell over-broad. Leo was the last one on deck, struggling to keep the ship stable.

Eventually all control was lost and the ship careened into the side of a towering mountain. I watched as Leo went down with the ship. And my dream faded into black.

When it came into focus again, I stood next to one Frank Zhang, he hurt and blood soaked his shirt. I watched as he lumbered through a dark passage, cold, alone and afraid. A searingly blind light obscured the rest of my vision.

I blinked awake slowly my head pounding to find a figure standing over me. I rushed upwards, slamming my head into someone else's face. "Oww.." I looked down at floor, seeing Katniss on ground holding her forehead. "You have a hard head!" she complained and stood up shakily, tripping out of my room. "Okay then."

II walked out of my room, after showering and dressing of course. My dream/vision rest in the back of my mind, slowly chewing at me. I pushed the thought out as I dug into some typical breakfast food, unless you wanted to know every little thing I eat.

Haymitch explained today's agenda and how it would be our mental health check up and viewing of skills. I put on the cheesy looking outfit my designer had laid out for me. As I finished putting on my Capitol issued clothing and marched out to the elevator and took the long ride down to the Medical section of the building.

I looked around recognizing a familiar face, The Doctor. He grinned at me and beckoned for me to take my seat. He pulled out some image cards and began to speak, "Okay I found who might be behind all of this," He looked around at the cameras and pulled his Sonic screwdriver out, waved it around until he was satisfied and looked back at me," Ah, thats better, more private don't ya think? Anyways, I believe the Sontarans are behind it all, but what for?" He began to murmur about himself and pointed me out the door.

I sighed and walked into the next room, waiting for my chance to be watched and rated by the Gamemakers.

I heard my name called over the intercom, Katniss nodded at me as I walked past. I slide into place in front of the Gamemakers and watched as they chatted amongst themselves. I cleared my throat hoping to get their attention, they ignored me. I felt kinda angry, after-all I would be pitted against other kids around my age and forced to kill them for their amusement, the least they could do was watch me as I showed off to them.I went over to the swords, grabbed the one with my name on and trotted into the sword fighting simulator. I slashed and hacked my through holograms, I zigged and zagged as arrows aimed for me, I slammed spears off course with my blade, hoping to at least impress the stupid Gamemakers. I looked up not even tired as I finished off the last simulation, I was meant with silence as I stared at the dumbstruck observers. They clapped slowly at my surprisingly amazing show of force.

As I walked out I passed Katniss. I grabbed her wrist "Hey, just wanted to wish you luck." I released her and marched on as if nothing happened. As I waltzed into the elevator and hit the twelfth floor button.

**3rd person PoV**

"He is an excellent candidate for conversion into our glorious army. Did you see his sword fighting abilities?" "Yes, yes; he will most likely be this year's winner and then we will be able to convert and twist him to our own purposes"

**And Back to Percy's PoV**

I woke up in a sweat, I had had another one of those dreams, where my friends died around me, calling for me to save them; but I had vowed to myself I wouldn't get involved in the war. I shook myself out my spiel and began my morning routine that is super secret. I dragged my feet as I walked out my room. Tomorrow would be the day I was sent into the arena, but today was interviewing day in front of a LIVE audience I might add. I watched the T.v, the scores from the night before going through my head over and over again. I had, like Katniss had scored an eleven , while the careers and other tributes received a plethora of scores, from fives to tens; it was a varying system.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Haymitch elbowed me to get my attention, he looked over at where Katniss was and whispered to me: "I need you say your in love with Katniss, you would win over _a lot_ of sponsors." Personally I didn't really mind, I mean Katniss was pretty and I was definitely attracted to her, but how would she react?

I was hunched over as I waited for my turn to be called up, it was Katniss' turn and I couldn't help but laugh at some of her answers. Finally, after a painstakingly long time I was called up, my plan was formulated and worthy of Athena and was I dressed sharply. I swaggered out of the dark room and was temporarily blinded by the sudden and deafened by the roar of the crowd. I twirled around waving and giving that supposedly alluring lopsided grin, and took my seat across from stared at each-other awkwardly until he spoke up. "Soo, Percy, you know everyone in the districts and Capitol consider you the the second most attractive male next to Finnick O'dair right?" I unconsciously blushed and his modest side took over "Nah, I am not that attractive" Ceaser grinned at me " Do you have a lucky girl back home waiting for you?" Sheesh, did privacy not exist in the future? But none the less I executed my stupendous plan. "Well there is one." Ceaser leaned forward, clearly interested. "Do tell us, what is her name?" I looked up nervously and began "Well Ceaser, the thing is, well she came here with me and her name is Katniss Everdeen." The audience turned crazy, cheering and wolf-whistling at him. Behind me I heard Katniss gasp.

My time was up and I took my place next to Katniss, she took my hand and looked me in the eye, her eyes sparkled happily and I smiled at her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games!" The crowd went wild once again and we tributes were ushered out and to our rooms to spend our last night in a warm, comfortable bed before we dropped into the arena.

I woke up early the next day and walked to the balcony to watch the sunrise, Katniss must've had the same idea. I walked behind her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, I knew what she must be feeling and I tried my best to comfort her. No words were said, but none the less I could tell she enjoyed my company and the bond we shared, we were the Star-crossed lovers, where one would and the other might survive, she leaned her head oon my shoulder and breathed deeply. Suddenly someone coughed behind us, we swiveled our heads in the direction of the noise. We broke apart, blushing as Effie smiled at us, I rubbed my neck as Katniss fumbled upon her words, trying to make an acceptable excuse. Effie's smile died away and the mirth in her eyes dimmed, "I am truly sorry, but you two must go now to the arena." She looked solemn as she lead the way to the Hangar, I insantly felt bad for her. How many people had she gotten to know before they were shipped of to a hellish wasteland where they face death daily, maybe, all the gaudy hair dos and lavish clothing was how she covered up her sadness at times like these. I hugged her before I sat next to Katniss, a tracker in my arm and the sedation shot kicking in.

I awoke naked in a patient gown with a set of clothes likely meant to wear in the arena. I pulled them on just as a Peacekeeper barged in telling me to take my place in the elevator that I would enter the arena by. My fingers closed around the familiar pen in my pocket that was Riptide. I put my hand at my side and adjusted to the sunlight overhead.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The cannon sounded and I leapt off the platform...

**Okey-dokey, What should the arena look like? Leave ideas/suggestions in the reviews or even PM me!**

**All in all, have a good day and I will see you in the chapter!**


	8. Problems and Descions

**Ah! Finally an update whoot! Okay so I had a thought about my story, I have decided that from time to time I will set up a choice that a character makes based on votes I receive { Two options, vote for outcome of choice}. For any of you dear readers that have played any of the Fallout games, I will make an ending like that, choose wily on your vote though alright?**

As the counter reached zero, I propelled myself from the platform, I hit the ground running and I focussed on one of the backpacks near the Cornucopia. I pushed some kid aside and continued on my run. I snatched it up, flung it around my shoulder blade and ran out faster than a speeding bullet.

I crashed into the tree-line and slipped immediately down a steep hill, I rolled and rolled, my face and arms were whipped by branches until I finally came to an abrupt halt due to a well placed tree. I hit the trunk hard, like _really _hard, I felt a sharp tug on my arm as it was yanked out place harshly while a white hot pain settled itself into my side. I struggled to get up and finally settled my back against the tree. I don't really know much about medicine or healing or anything like that but, I had a feeling my arm was dislocated. I braced myself for pain as I popped my arm back into place, I yelped in pain and began to take deep breathes through my nose, I waited awhile and then tried moving my arm, while a bit sore and bruised I would live. However when I glanced down I noticed a small splinter of wood about 5 centimeters long jutting out of my side just below my ribs. With shaky, inept hands I grasped the shard and tugged it lose, my vision was clouded with red as I tried not to scream. I tore a strip of cloth from my shirt and pressed to the small hole.

I panted as I walked through the forest, which seemed strangely familiar, as the sun set. I heard cannon shots ring across the sky, I counted three as I trudged forward, this time much more solemn. After about minutes of marching through the forest, I decided to hunker down for the night. I set my pack down and checked its contents, inside there was;

1 small plastic trap

A small set of binoculars

A baggie of Trail mix

A roll of fishing line

And what looked like some small security card

Not exactly the best supplies and I would be in a tight spot if I was attacked since I didn't have any type of weapons. And I resized I was at a crossroad

Should I look for Katniss first?

or

Should I head back to the Cornucopia and see about getting some better supplies?

**Sorry this is short, but I wanted to test out my idea first, so please vote on what Percy should do.**

**And as always see you in the next chapter.**


	9. First Blood

**So yeah, last chapter's decision probably was not the best example, but you get the point right?**

Percy walked through the dense forest, favoring his left leg with a makeshift bandage tied around his wound. His eyes were wearily scanning the area, his ears were perked up and tried to limp quietly.

He finally reached what looked like an old street that hadn't been used in years. He glanced up and saw what appeared to be a skyscraper in the distance. His eyes widened as he realized with a start that is was the Empire State building.

Percy's mind was whirring and buzzing as a basic plan was formed, he would make it up there at all costs to see if maybe, just maybe Olympus was still there.

His pace increased, fortified with his newfound vigor as he marched towards his newfound destination.

He stopped as routes and shortcuts from his living in New York ran through his head, formulating the quickest route to what could be Olympus. After-all, what could go wrong?

The Doctor wasn't having an easy time, as he struggled to find the cause of this bloodthirsty times, his new companion was fighting for his life.

This time did remind him of his second trip to Satellite 5. After-all, how could this be allowed to continue? With Percy's so-called gods, what did they let this continue? All he knew is that the gods of Olympus had a very harsh talk coming when and if he ever met them.

Percy was about a block away from his destination, when Murphy's Law decided to kick in. As he limped through the streets, when he heard shrill laughing from an alleyway about 20 yards ahead and to the right of him.

He ducked into what appeared to be some deserted hardware store, he limped as fast as could and climbed over the counter and lay against it as the laughing and voices came closer and closer.

"Please don't kill me!" a voice mocked and laughed loudly

"The look of terror on his face, that cracked me up!" Another, more masculine voice chuckled.

Percy was disgusted and trembling with unrefined rage as the group boasted about the tortures and kills they committed. One concrete thought solidified in his skull: They sick monsters would die. Which was a weird thought for Percy as he had never really killed anyone human or mortal directly. Beckondorf's and the other, countless others who had served with him and died because of his stupidity, weakness and inexperience; well no more, he would not let these bloodthirsty mortals live a second longer.

He searched, looking for anything that might serve as a weapon. Finally he spotted it, a sharpened piece of rebar about two feet long and a razor sharp point. Percy peered over the counter, and let his senses roll out, searching for anything with water.

He clenched his fists as he found his water, an old sewer pipe filled with dirty water, located directly below the group of 7.

Percy then noticed something off about the group, 7 tributes, that oddly reminded of the seven that he was supposed to travel with. His grip on his improvised weapon tightened as he concentrated on exploding the water pipe below him.

The pipe exploded with the concussive force of four Flash-bangs going off at simultaneously. There was a shriek of terror and the group was off, running like they were chased by ravenous lions, all except one.

Percy listened to the fading footsteps he stalked out of his cover like a living shadow. Only one member had been damaged mortally while the others most likely escaped with minor wounds. I examined him, both legs were nothing but stumps and sharp, twisted piece of metal was protruding from his side.

**Percy's PoV**

My hood was up as I approached slowly like a reaper, my silent foot steps foreboding doom. I realized with a start that I wore all black, with an old, dusty trench coat I had found in the store.

I heard him try to crawl away feebly, I leaned forward, whispering a final blessing in Ancient Greek his ear, I raised the rebar over his heart and put him out of his pain and misery.

I felt terrible, having a feeling that this moment would stick with me the rest of my life, I felt even worse as I searched his corpse, looking for any object of any use. Is this what I had stooped to? From the hero of Olympus to lowly scavenger who would kill just to survive a bit longer, just to kill again and repeat the cycle?

I shook my head and continued on to my objective, hoping halfheartedly that the gods were to be found here.

**3rd Person PoV**

Unbeknownst to Percy, a divine force was watching him, sighing sadly at his thoughts. She watched over him, trying to whisper a small idea into his head,

_Never lose hope._

Percy felt warmth pass over him and his tiredness finally settled in, he stumbled into an old department store, He set up a basic tripwire with his fishing line and curled up in the back room, falling into a light, restless sleep.

**Percy's PoV**

I woke with a start as I heard a very undignified yelp from the front room, I hefted my newly acquired dagger and my rebar. I stalked forward, my caution seen in every step I took. I peered out of the doorway, seeing nothing I continued outward until I heard the drawing of a bowstring. My superior Demigod senses kept me alive as I shot my hand out, catching the arrow before it met it's mark a.k.a my face.

I proceeded to lunge forward, my knife coming down towards my unknown assailant's chest, it was block with a clang as it was blocked with a slivery, metal bow. I swung my rebar below the block, right towards the opponent's stomach. I looked in my opponent's face, recognizing one Miss Katniss Everdeen. I turned my improvised blade clumsy, leaving a tear in her shirt instead of her stomach. I watched as Katniss lowered her guard.

"Fancy meeting you here!" She grinned bemusedly.

I wrapped her in a nice warm hug and she patted my back awkwardly, and I knew this would be the only person I could trust in this horrific game. I let go of her and laughed awkwardly,

"Sorry 'bout that..." I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

I then glanced around estimating it was maybe 4 in the morning, time to get a move on I guess.

I slung my knapsack over my shoulder and walked out the door, Katniss followed closely as I explained the location of where I wanted to go, I covered my reasons "It might be a good spot to hold up in, after- all, the careers should stay away from this spot, because of last night.

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well I might have performed an ambush against them last night"

She cast a sidelong glance at me, sensing I was hiding something, she didn't need to know about powers or the world of gods.

We marched on for about ten minutes before we reached the objective, I pushed open, the broken glass door and stepped into what remained of the entrance of Olympus.

**Soo, who do you think the goddess was?** **And what did you think of this chapter? Anyways I will, as always, see you in the next chapter :}**


End file.
